L Lawliet LEMON! XD
by 101kenichimatsuyama101
Summary: Based off of the Death Note movies, sex filled goodness! X3 ps. sorry bout the ending -.-


Alias: Tatsu

Real Name: Kaori Tenshi

Personality: kind, shy, amiable, sweet, caring, and loving

Likes: Flowers, reading, and strawberries

Dislikes: unjust acts, violence

Occupation: Detective

19 Days Left

_Watari has passed, I will morn his death._

_-L_

The infamous detective, L, sat awkwardly in his chair, staring at his contact list. He didn't have very many letters left, considering most of them died, including F. L checked the remainder of the letters, D, G, K, and M, but when the arrow landed on the letter T, he paused.

He brought his thumb to his mouth, biting on the nail. He stared at the letter, reminiscing the past, then he clicked the small white box and pressed send with his index finger. He rested his head on his knees brooding over the past.

A small click sound diverted his attention back to the computer screen. It was a message from T. He clicked it and read its contents:

_L,_

_I will also morn Watari's death. He was a great man. By the way…I've been meaning to speak with you for a while…there is something urgent that I want you to know._

_-T_

L reread the short message over and over again, but before he could reply he received an urgent message from Thailand concerning a young boy…

Elsewhere…

A twenty-one year old girl sat at her small computer desk, waiting for a reply from her long lost friend, L. She sighed thinking that he wasn't going to reply and turned off her computer. She stood up and stretched then walked over to the small kitchen, grabbing a bowl full of strawberries.

The young girl placed the bowl on a small glass table and grabbed her diagnostics that the doctor had given her. She reread the last sentence over and over again in her mind, while twirling the locket that rested against her throat:

_My deepest apologies, Tatsu, but these diagnostics are 100% accurate and you have been diagnosed with a very fatal brain tumor. You only have twenty-three days to live._

She received the letter four days ago. Tatsu sighed and threw the paper to the ground. Of course no one could tell that she had a brain tumor. No one knew that she was dying. And it's not like anyone cared. Tatsu sighed and opened the small locket.

There were only two people in the world that truly cared for her, Watari and L. Now one of them was dead and she only has the other left, but he won't talk to her.

Day 12

Tatsu POV

*More cases…great…* I sighed angrily as I shuffled through the stacks of papers. My head started to hurt, so I paused and took an aspirin. When I came back there was an unread message in my email. I shrugged and clicked it.

_T,_

_My apologies for not messaging you sooner, something came up. Attached to this email is my location, please feel free to come by._

_-L_

My heart skipped a beat. I swallowed and opened the attachment. "…He's in Japan?" I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. I threw the paperwork on the desk and printed out the instructions, then I headed out the door and into my jet black Corvette.

A few hours later…

I parked in front of the designated building and got out of my car. A taxi just pulled out of the driveway. I walked up to the door and pressed a button. "Hello, Tatsu-Chan…" I smiled, "L…" "Please, come in…" The door opened and I walked down the pure white hallways up to a wooden door that opened up for me.

A familiar hunched over figure was staring at the computer screen in front of himself. I smirked, "Still the same, neh, L-Kun…" the figure turned slightly and smirked, "Same to you, Tatsu-Chan."

I looked around and my eyes landed on a little girl. She was around twelve years old and she didn't look very happy. I walked up to her and gently nudged her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" She turned to me, her eyes were wide and watery and she quickly shook her head.

I smiled and took her into a warm hug, "It's okay to cry…" The girl looked at me then buried her face into my shoulder and started to cry. L watched while pouring tea into his thermist. A small boy ran into the room and saw the girl cry, and then he started crying.

Shaking my head I smiled and pulled him into a hug as well. All of a sudden the alarms went off. The girl looked up at the monitors, as did I. "K…" The girl ran out of my arms and into the hallway, L stood up and walked after her, "Stay with the boy…" He glanced at me before walking out.

In a few minutes he was back inside dragging the girl along. She wanted to go back for revenge or something of the sort. L grabbed my arm and pulled me along with the boy. We ran down several flights of stairs and met up with an F.B.I. agent that claimed he worked for Watari. Then we jumped into an Angel Crepe truck as the agent drove us out.

I huffed and fell onto the floor of the truck, "I really hate to run…" L smiled. Soon I found out that the girl's name was Maki and she wanted to kill the women that killed her father, Dr. Kujo, also known as K. K was trying to kill people with a deadly disease and she was after an antidote Maki possessed.

But what she possessed wasn't the antidote, it was actually the virus. Maki used the syringe on herself, trying to infect K, but she showed no signs of the disease so it was ineffective. The young boy didn't have a name, so L just called him 'Boy'.

I wanted to help stop the spread of this virus, to help save the world. So, I helped in any way possible. Once we found the antidote Maki went missing. K had taken her. Now she was on an airplane. L went after her while I stayed behind. By the time everything was back to normal, I only had three days left to live and I hadn't even told L anything.

Maki was in the Hospital and L and I dropped the boy off at the Wammy orphanage. We were able to give him a name, Near. Now it was just L and I, alone at last with only one day left…

L sat at the computer desk, in his normal awkward way. I sighed, "L, there's something I need to tell you…" I walked over to him, kneeling by his side. He looked at me, "What is it, Tatsu-Chan?" I took a deep breath, "Uhm…I-I'm dying." I blurted.

L's eyes widened, "What? How?" I smiled and pointed to my head, "Brain tumor." L frowned, "…does it hurt?" I nodded, "Today is my last day, actually…"

"How…ironic…" he bit his thumb, "…I'm going to die today as well…" My eyes widened, "Why?" L smiled, "I sacrificed my life to end the Kira case." I looked down, "Well…at least you're going to die nobly…"

L cupped my chin with his index finger and thumb, "That's not true…you have done many things I could never dream of doing." Several tears fell down my cheeks, L whipped them away. "Die without regrets." He whispered.

I smiled slightly, "L…I love you…" L's eyes widened as he bit his thumb. "Love?" He looked me in the eyes, "I…love you, too…more than I ever thought…" He smiled and hesitantly pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss. "L…" I whispered.

He pulled away, slightly, his breath was hot against me skin, "My name is Lawliet…" "Lawliet…" I said slowly, savoring the odd name that suited him perfectly. Lawliet moaned as his name left my lips, "Tatsu…" I giggled and licked his bottom lip, seductively.

"My real name is Kaori…" I bit his lip, teasingly. He moaned again, "Kaori…it suits you perfectly…" his arms trailed down to my waist; he toyed with my skirt as he breathed in my scent. I pressed my lips to his delicate ones, savoring the tingling sweetness.

I ran my hands through his messy black hair, pulling at it, making the kiss more passionate. Shyly, his tongue pressed against my lip, begging for entrance. I happily obliged. His warm tongue searched through my mouth, softly rubbing against my own.

I moaned into the passionate kiss as my hand pulled at his white t-shirt. Lawliet smirked and took it off for me, breaking the kiss. I gasped when I saw his perfectly chiseled chest. My hands couldn't stay away. They ran up and down each one, causing Lawliet to sigh pleasantly.

I smirked and pushed him down, making him tumble to the floor. My legs straddled his waist as I slid my tongue across his abdomen. He moaned my name as I teasingly nibbled at his nipples. Lawliet pulled off my shirt as he flipped me onto the soft dark carpet.

His hand traveled to my back as his lips crashed to mine. Lawliet expertly unhooked the bra, his lips trailed down my neck as his hands rubbed my breasts, tenderly, lovingly. Once he found my weak spot I moaned his name and arched my back, making our chests collide.

I could feel his throbbing erection against my thigh. Teasingly, I ran my hands over it, causing him to gasp slightly. I giggled and pressed my lips to his. When he pulled away, his eyes were large, uncertain, and scared.

"…is this what you want, Kaori?" He whispered with the voice of a curious child. I swallowed, looking down, "I'm…not sure…" My eyes met his, "I-I don't want my life to end on a sad note…I love you, Lawliet…" His eyes darkened as his hair overshadowed them, dripping with sweat.

"I've never…done…this before…" his arms were shaking, slightly. "…I want to pleasure you…the right way…but I don't know how…" I smiled and cupped his face with my hands, "Just follow your heart, Lawliet…" He looked at me quizzically.

I giggled and poked his chest, "It's this…right here." He placed his hand over mine, feeling the rapid pace of his own heart. His eyes widened slightly, "Its beating fast…" he placed his hand on my chest, "…yours' is too…"

My lips met his, once again, as I rolled him over so he was on the bottom. He was shocked, for a moment. I giggled, "I'm new at this too, Lawliet…" I nibbled at his ear, making him flinch slightly. My hands messed with the edge of his pants as my lips rested on his abs.

"Take me…" I whispered, making him shudder. All of a sudden I was beneath him. Lawliets' sweat dripped down his chest. His warm breath tickled my ear as he slowly started to pull off my skirt. After it was off, he took off his pants. I eyed his dark boxers, when I heard him chuckle, "Do you want to go first, Kaori?"

Smiling, I sat up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and teasingly dragged my tongue down from his chest to the edge of his boxers. With my teeth, I pulled them down. His erection was bigger than I ever expected.

I looked up at Lawliet, only to see him shy away. "Lie down…" I whispered. He did. Slowly I licked his tip, watching as his fingers curled, gripping the floor. He moaned, ever so softly. I decided to engulf him, sucking hard. His hips thrust up as his moans got breathless with pleasure.

"W-what is t-this feeling…?" he gasped, gripping my shoulders. I felt him pulsate in my mouth. He let out a breathless moan as he released inside my mouth. Surprisingly, he tasted sweet…kind of like ripe strawberries. I swallowed it greedily as I let him slip out of my mouth.

"Kaori…" he moaned, bringing his mouth to mine, flipping my over so he was on top. All innocence was gone. His eyes glistened with a new light as his sweat dripped off his hair and onto my face. Lawliet stuck a finger inside me, making my back arch.

My moan was muffled by his lips as he stuck two more fingers in, pumping in and out. My nails pulled at the sheets as my lower abdomen began to feel light and bubbly. Abruptly he stopped, "Lawliet…" I whined. He smirked and before I knew what was going on, his tongue replaced his fingers causing me to gasp.

He stuck his tongue in and out, holding my waist steady with his hands. I groaned as I felt the pleasure grow and release. He swallowed my cum, greedily, then his lips met mine once more. "Ready?" He whispered softly.

I nodded, "I want you…more than anything, Lawliet…" He smiled, sweetly, "…I want you as well, Kaori…" I swallowed as Lawliet positioned himself in between my legs. His eyes were soft, "I heard that it's going to hurt…" I nodded lightly, trying not to think about it. "…I promise to be gentle…"He kissed my forehead as he slowly forced himself inside.

A painful whine escaped my lips as I clawed at Lawliet's back. He swallowed and pushed in more, trying his best to be gentle. My clit didn't hurt as much as my head, but it didn't stop my moans. Once he was all the way in he stopped, letting me get used to his rather large size.

"…sorry…" He gasped, shakily. "I-It's fine…go ahead…" I whispered. I knew it was hurting him to just have himself there, not moving. Slowly, he began to move in and out. The pain in my head subsided as a great amount of pleasure began to fill my body.

"Faster…Lawliet…" I moaned, biting on his neck, drawing blood. He gasped and pounded into me, hard. I let out a small scream as my head flew back in ecstasy. I grinded my hips against his, making him growl. His hands dug into my waist as he plunged in deeper.

He found my G-spot instantly and started to thrust faster as we screamed each other's names in pure bliss. I felt him swell up inside me as he released inside me. He gasped and held himself up with his shaking arms, above me.

I pushed him to the side, panting wildly. His eyes were tired, but he didn't want it to end in the least. I sat on top of him, straddling his waist, making him go even deeper than before as I began to ride him. His soft moans made me go faster as my stomach began to bubble with a fleeting feeling of pure pleasure.

I felt my walls tighten around him as he arched his back releasing with a soft groan of my name. "Lawliet…" I gasp as I felt myself release the same time. My whole body was shaking as he slowly pulled himself out of me. Lawliet wrapped his arms around me, lovingly, lightly kissing my lips.

"My first…and last…kiss…" he whispered. I looked up at him, tears fell from my eyes as I smiled, "…mine too…" my lips met with his one last time. I laughed, "Now I can die without regrets…" Lawliet kept me close, throughout the night. We fell asleep listening to the final beats of one another's hearts.


End file.
